This invention relates to a liquid crystal display device for displaying numbers, letters, or like symbols.
It is already known that a preselected pattern can be displayed by liquid crystal display devices that use the light scattering phenomenon or optically anisotropic property of a liquid crystal. In such liquid crystal display devices, however, it has been the practice to etch the transparent electrode or metallic film of the devices.